


Watch

by farethy (talonyth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, lace panties and mirrors, welcome to the cabinet of my kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama melts fast, especially while wearing lace panties. Oikawa melts just as fast, especially when Kageyama is wearing lace panties.</p><p>Set in the universe of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1760723">3 years and counting</a> but you don't necessarily have to read it beforehand to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 years and counting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760723) by [talonyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth). 



> it's been more than a year since i last wrote smut but i really want to get better at it. i feel like i am beside the point. sighs deeply 
> 
> please enjoy!

The second Tobio steps into the room - he insisted on getting dressed, or rather undressed, by himself whether it was because he was especially embarrassed about the request or didn’t want to spoil the surprise beforehand, Oikawa is unable to tell - there is this feeling bubbling up in Oikawa that he never thought he would ever have thinking about or looking at Tobio, of all people.

Perhaps because he knows Tobio from when he was much younger, much small and frailer than he is now, so much more innocent, perhaps because his mind has been too clouded in the meanwhile with the thought of outdoing him rather than, well, doing him, to say it boldly. Perhaps because at the time Tobio confessed to him, Oikawa didn’t see him the same way. 

But ever since, three years have passed, three years they have been together, three years Oikawa allowed to happen even though he agreed to Tobio’s confession just for the thrill of it. It will end soon anyway. For three years, he keeps telling himself the same thing, does try to tell himself that there is no attachment to Tobio whatsoever, it’s been _just_ three years, he thinks to himself, and two of them they didn’t even spend together every day. 

It’s odd, still, that once Tobio and him attend to bedroom activities - isn’t that a nice way to call it, it almost sounds like club activities, of course this is courtesy of Tobio - Oikawa forgets entirely about not wanting to get attached, not wanting to be left alone, about the sorts of things he thinks about when he is left to think to himself. Stupid things, Iwaizumi always calls them when he hears about Oikawa’s problems. He is probably right. 

“T-This doesn’t look too good on me.” 

Tobio says that but Oikawa has rarely heard words untruer from his mouth. Oikawa got precisely that pair for Tobio because he knew it would suit him and his frame perfectly. _And it does_. Enough for Oikawa to be unable to look away for seconds, smirk on his lips widening. 

“I don’t think you have seen yourself properly yet, Tobio. Come here,” he says, his voice smoother than silk because he knows Tobio happens to like this very, very much and waves the other over who simply stands there, almost trying to hide what little he is dressed in. 

The flush on Tobio’s face intensifies but walks over to Oikawa slowly, following his words. He never considered Tobio to be the obedient type - quite the opposite considering he wouldn’t hear others out in the past. But surprisingly, he is more than just tame, not solely in matters like these. 

Oikawa slides off the edge of the bed, standing up almost as if to greet Tobio halfways, grasping his fingers delicately and pulling him towards him. He is shaking a little though Oikawa has done things like these often enough by now to know that it is anticipation rather than embarrassment. Maybe things that were much worse than this. It probably depends on Tobio’s judgement. 

He steps in front of the mirror they got when Tobio visited him the very first time after his confession, tall enough so Oikawa could have a full-body image of himself before leaving the house. It was infinitely better than the simple small mirror in the bathroom and it wouldn’t have been Oikawa’s choice if it hadn’t a fancy design but he rarely cared less about it than now when he tugs at Tobio’s hand, his back pressed against Oikawa’s chest, both of his hands held as if they were fragile belonging to a doll rather than a person more so Tobio wouldn’t get the idea of trying to cover himself. “See?”

Now Tobio is not much smaller than him though they both still grew a bit since high school but it is still enough to be noticeable, the difference in their body types just as visible in the mirror when Tobio stands right in front of him like this. Though they both play the same sport, the same position, they train the same way, even, focus on building the same type of muscles, they look vastly different. 

Whereas Tobio looks slimmer than Oikawa whose back is broader, shoulders wider, his muscles seem more evenly distributed, more toned, his limbs somewhat longer than Oikawa’s, flatter than him in general, one being annoyed to hear he looks shorter than he actually is, the other having heard once too often how surprising it is that he is so well-trained despite his lanky looks. Tobio wore a pout on his face that day that is unrivaled until this very day and all others to come. 

In front of the mirror stands Tobio, full image of him reflected by it, in solely a pair of underwear Oikawa figured would look gorgeous on him. A panty made of black lace entirely, tight enough to barely hide anything but wide enough not to cut into Tobio’s skin. Oikawa would only have to make him bow over for it to expose a good part of his backside but that for a later occasion. 

Tobio’s arms are tense, he most likely tries to suppress the urge of wanting to wriggle his hands free from Oikawa’s so he could cover himself though that only results in Oikawa gripping his hands a little firmer. “Now, now,” he breathes into Tobio’s ear, resulting in a small jolt of the other’s body. Cute, this works every time. Being in control over Tobio gives Oikawa a satisfaction he can’t properly describe but it feels _good_. “Are you looking?”

“I-I am.” His voice is shaking slightly, matching the scarlet shade in his face as he blinks at his reflection and the heavy breaths he is taking. 

“Good. You should be looking. Because this looks marvellous on you.” And with these words, Oikawa’s hands slide down Tobio’s arms, down his sides making his breath hitch and stop on his hips, fingers curling underneath the waistband of the lacy garment. “See, the contrast between the black lace and your skin is so nice,” and his fingers follow the waistband to the front, “and the form is just enough so you won’t feel exposed.”

It took this much for Tobio to start melting, his ears covered in the darkest red, mouth open so he could still breathe. If Oikawa learnt one thing about Tobio during bed activities, it is that he is overly sensitive when aroused - not just at specific places as anyone else would be but everywhere. As such, it has happened more than once, especially in the past, that things were done far too quickly for Oikawa’s liking and it ended up in Tobio asking Oikawa in frustration to teach him how to hold out longer. And for that, Oikawa had infinitely many options to do so, one of his favourites being only sporadically touching him but very strategically planned or somewhat forcefully deny him to come at all for a little while. ...Tobio does seem a lot more satisfied ever since, and so is Oikawa. 

“I bet the lace feels nice against your skin too. Mmmm, I took great care in choosing a piece that wouldn’t be itchy or uncomfortable.” He is very careful to keep his voice soft, lips moving close to Tobio’s ears but not a single moment looking away from their reflection. Tobio is not the only one supposed to enjoy himself here who is squirming slightly, not even trying to even his breath anymore. Good for Oikawa, he loves hearing and seeing Tobio like this. He finds nothing gives him quite the same pleasure as witnessing Tobio coming undone. 

His hands glide back up again, resting on Tobio’s stomach, skin soft and warm as he chuckles. “Judging by your reactions, you do seem to like it.”

Tobio doesn’t reply. But he rarely ever does once stimulated. Oikawa’s best guess is that he is too overwhelmed to focus on anything else or perhaps, he refuses to be. Then again, Tobio generally isn’t the most talkative type but Oikawa very well makes up for that and that is another thing he has found out Tobio enjoys. Being talked to, being edged on, being provoked even at times. The more Oikawa talks, the more Tobio reacts. Everything Oikawa enjoys doing is what Kageyama enjoys to be done to. 

“You know, Tobio,” he starts walking backwards, pulling Tobio along who doesn’t resist in the slightest except for a small noise Oikawa is unable to categorize at first but a nibble at Tobio’s earlobe later, he understands it, “I’ve been wondering for a while now because I know how much you enjoy it but,” and as he bumps against the edge of the bed once more, Oikawa lets himself fall on it, sitting down and spreading his legs, pulling Tobio right between them, back bumping against Oikawa’s chest for the second time this evening, “I wonder if you would come if I touch nothing else but your sensitive spots. All exempt one.” 

To underline his point and make Tobio understand, he reaches for his crotch, nicely wrapped in black lace scarcely able to contain what’s beneath it but solely hovers his hand over it. Tobio shivers, hips almost bucking up, almost yet all he lets out is a meek moan in reaction. 

“Oh, what a nice response.” He pulls his hand back and snickers, all too glad he is able to contain his own excitement this well. It’s not as straining as it sounds when the prospect of very, very slowly undoing Tobio is right ahead of him. So he lowers his voice and traces his tongue along Tobio’s ear. “I want to try it.”

Ah. Tobio lets out a groan, whether intentionally as rough or not, Oikawa can’t say he dislikes it. Quite the opposite is the case. He wants to hear more so he finds his hands sticking to Tobio’s upper body again, roaming seemingly aimlessly at first but it is enough to coax out some sounds out of him. Sweet but not not sweet enough yet until he rubs his thumbs over Tobio’s nipples. This is where the fun starts, Oikawa knows. If there is a spot on his body he has to choose to make Tobio come without touching anywhere else, then definitely there. 

Tobio shakes in his lap already, fingers burying into the fabric of Oikawa’s pants, head lowered. So he doesn’t see it yet or better he hasn’t processed that even if they stepped away from it, the mirror is still very much opposite of them as before. Oikawa’s cheeks will hurt from grinning as much but he couldn’t care less as he squeezes both of Tobio’s nipples between thumb and index finger. As expected, Tobio yelps and tense up, breath frantic as he tries to hold himself steady.

“Mmm, they are already so hard, I barely touched them,” Oikawa hums into his ear, resulting in another hitch of Tobio's breath, another tremor running through his entire body so thoroughly that Oikawa feels it resounding in his bones. He slides one of his hands up Tobio’s neck under his chin, turning it up front as the other gives Tobio’s nipple a light twist to evoke a reaction worth watching for Tobio after all. “Don’t turn your head away, Tobio. _Watch_.”

Aside from a guttural sound at the sight of himself in the mirror as he twitches under any of Oikawa’s touches seems enough for Tobio wanting to turn his head away and preferring not to envision the way he looks in this moment. Barely anything Oikawa understands when it is such a wonderful sight. He holds Tobio’s chin fixed to the front with his hand, working his chest in the meantime though he notices the other averting his eyes gradually as they wander down. 

What a wonderful sight indeed as Tobio reflexively spreads his legs instead of keeping them shut tightly as before. Slowly, inch for inch, with every single twisting and turning of Oikawa’s, they open up a little, revealing both more of the small piece of underwear Tobio is wearing and his blatant erection underneath it. Oikawa’s hand wanders back down to Tobio’s chest, curious whether he would go farther than this. 

And surprisingly, Tobio doesn’t lower his head back again, instead he arches his back, pressing his chest against Oikawa’s hands and grinding his ass very subtly against Oikawa’s crotch making him grunt momentarily. _Shit, he let his guard down_. He isn’t sure whether it was Tobio’s intention or a raw reaction of his body though a look at the mirror tells him Tobio is looking at him, watching his expression. He seems to get how the game is played now. 

He used to be an innocent child, or so Oikawa thought. Tobio admitted when he visited Oikawa the first time in Tokyo by himself, that he thought about doing things like these occasionally. Fumbling and making-out and the sort but nothing specifically kinky though, Oikawa found out after squeezing the details out of him. 

To see him like this now, it makes Oikawa wonder what switch had to be pulled for this to happen. Blunt as he is, Oikawa still never considered him to be the same in sexual situations. Especially not to be as submissive as he is. The whole thing of dominance and submission only started on his request, in fact. And because Oikawa is such a nice guy and it incidentally matches exactly what he enjoys seeing and doing, he always has in mind figuring the tiniest details out Tobio likes or dislikes, almost meticulously so. Likewise, Tobio does his best in improving his skills that were miserable at first but then Oikawa never told him he sucked at this sort of thing in the beginning too. He has an image to hold up now, after all. Either way, it is not like Tobio is blind to what Oikawa enjoys or doesn’t either. They are a much better match-up in physical matters than Oikawa would have ever thought. 

As such, Oikawa is almost certain Tobio’s body did not react on its own. It was supposed to tempt him. Sly. And bold. Enough for Oikawa to squeeze Tobio’s nipples a little harder and nibbling at his ear as he pulls him back to his chest again. Tobio lets out a breathy moan and his hips move slightly. 

Seeing all of this in the mirror is oddly fascinating, Oikawa sees an expression on his face he didn’t know he ever wore while he can watch every tiny single one of Tobio’s reactions. His chest rising up and down heavily beneath his hands, nipples swollen and red under his fingers, legs spread and tense, feet on tiptoes, knuckles white from holding onto him so tightly to keep steady, crotch messy and hard twitching underneath the lace, an open mouth in an attempt to breath but a face so red it seems as if it is to no avail, blue eyes dazed and glistening with an expression of pleasure. A masterpiece of a picture, certainly, one that Oikawa would love to look at for much longer but at the same time, he would like to see his work finished. 

Only then he realizes why Tobio’s hips started moving, first almost imperceptibly but it has gotten more frantic now. “...You seem to like lace after all. Does the friction feel good? Does it satisfy you, Tobio, the way it rubs against you when you are so hard, when you are leaking so much, _when you want to be touched so badly_...?” Oikawa never knew of the colours his voice could be tinted in before he began a relationship with Tobio. It’s curious how easy a voice this low a tone can come out of his throat. Along with it, he gives Tobio’s nipples another twist, releasing a much longer, much deeper sigh than before, words mumbled that Oikawa can’t possibly decipher. So Tobio is that close already. He should have expected that.

“Oi...ka...wa...sa---” Oikawa can feel Tobio’s nails burying into his thighs as he arches his back yet again, this time very involuntarily and uncontrolled, every single muscle so tense it could as well be solid rock underneath his skin, breath stuck in his throat only to be released after he has finished orgasming. 

And then, Tobio simply deflates, letting himself fall against Oikawa’s back, head falling to the side like a puppet cut off its strings. Oikawa takes one of his hands into his and sighs. “The good panties…” The other wanders to the waistband of the underwear, lifting it a bit to look at the sticky mess Tobio left on it. 

“...Sorry,” he breathes, voice all raspy, ears all red. He looks plenty satisfied, flustered or not. Oikawa slips his fingers between Tobio’s and lets the waistband snap back, making Tobio jolt but not protest. Doesn’t seem to have hurt. 

“You wash them. Lace is a pain to get clean. You messed them up, you wash them.”

“Alright.” Tobio wriggles his fingers between Oikawa’s, pressing their palms against each other and lets out a deep breath.

“Hey Tobio, did I tell you?” Oikawa whispers into his ear suddenly, mischievous grin on his face as he moves his free hand to his hips, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of his pants and pulling at something underneath it. Another waistband which looks the same like the one on Tobio’s panties, only the colour different, a light mint instead of black. “I got a matching pair.”

Tobio’s eyes go wide as he sees the scene unfolding in the reflection of the mirror and Oikawa knows the evening isn’t over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa doesn't only like lace panties on his boyfriend as it seems. he might have a slight obsession with them (like me). please check out [kageyama in lace panties](https://twitter.com/kuikune/status/571135842980388864) drawn by the one and only wonderful [suikka](https://twitter.com/kuikune) if you enjoyed this fic because i'm sure you will LOVE it!


End file.
